


For Tonight I Will

by youresoawkward



Series: The Heart is Wise [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, emo!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresoawkward/pseuds/youresoawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't even want to go to the party with Harry after their SNL appearance. He was jet lagged and in a wretched mood because he hates being away from home around Christmastime. All he wanted was to go back to the hotel, smoke a bowl, and maybe have a lazy wank before falling into a dreamless sleep. Harry had had other plans for him, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Tonight I Will

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to this prompt on [1D Kink Meme 2015](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=72362#t72362) : i have been dying for this ship since their SNL selfie. honestly since louis is a tiny norman i would just die for a fic involving them smoking (cigarettes or weed idc) and shotgunning a lot and getting each other off. like i'm just saying norman and louis naked in a messy bed and norman kissing louis's neck as louis smokes a joint. bonus points for mentions of their age gap. i'll see myself out now. 
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know what Norman Reedus looks like, here he is: [Norman Reedus](http://weheartit.com/entry/group/9436697)

Louis didn't even want to go to the party with Harry after their SNL appearance. He was jet lagged and in a wretched mood because he hates being away from home around Christmastime. All he wanted was to go back to the hotel, smoke a bowl, and maybe have a lazy wank before falling into a dreamless sleep. Harry had had other plans for him, however. 

"Please come with me, Lou," Harry had begged after the show wrapped. "You know I hate showing up to parties alone."

"If I go with you, you're just going to get caught up in other people as soon as we get there, and then I'll be forced to chat with loads of people I don't care about all night," Louis had responded, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. There used to be a time when Harry would want to stay by Louis' side the entire night at a party, but those days have long since passed. 

"No I won't! I promise I'll stick with you the whole time," Harry had said, eyes big and pleading.

So Louis had agreed to come with him, holding out hope that Harry had meant it. He was now regretting the decision though, as he's spent the last hour looking for Harry and getting dragged into selfies and meaningless conversations with stranger after stranger.

"Hey!" a loud voice shouts in his ear. "Aren't you one of the kids from that boy band?" 

Louis turns toward the voice, ready to give a cutting remark, and finds himself face to face with Courtney Love. His voice dies in his throat as she slinks an arm around him, pulling him close. "Take a picture with me," she commands. "Hey, Norman! Get in this picture," she yells across Louis' face. 

Louis feels a warm body press against his other side as a couple quick flashes go off in front of him; he pulls a dumb face for the pictures, his usual response to photos these days. 

"Hey, good meeting you," She says when the flashes end, walking away. Louis feels his annoyance with this night skyrocket as she leaves without him having uttered a word to her. He needs to find Harry to tell him he’s getting out of here; he’s had enough of this party for the night. Louis skims his eyes over the crowd, looking for Harry. 

"Hey man,” Louis hears a low, soft voice say from his side. Louis turns and sees the man from the picture standing with his hand outstretched, “I'm Norman." He recognizes him of course, not by his name, but by sight. He and Zayn had binge watched the first three seasons of _The Walking Dead_ sometime back, and Liam was obsessed at one point with _The Boondock Saints_ films, making them all watch them countless times. 

Louis takes the man’s hand, giving it a firm shake. "Louis."

"Why don't you let me get you drink, Louis? You look lost with nothing in your hands," Norman says with a smirk.

"Thanks, but no. I think I'm going to be heading out soon, there's a bag of weed in my hotel room that's calling my name," Louis finds himself saying. Not really caring if maybe this isn't the right person to be telling that to.

Norman smiles at him, "You know, I don't live too far from here and I have an eighth of some quality shit back home." Louis doesn't want to assume what Norman is offering so he doesn't respond, just stares back. "And I really hate smoking alone."

"Is that an invitation, mate?" Louis asks. 

"Yeah, if you're interested."

"Yeah, why the hell not," Louis says with a shrug. He probably shouldn't. He doesn't even know this guy, but his gut is telling him it will be fine and Louis always trusts his instincts; he's good at reading people. Besides, it’s not like Harry’s going to miss him anyway.

\--

Forty-five minutes later Louis is sitting in Norman's penthouse flat, watching as his deft fingers roll three fat joints, cutting the weed with tobacco from the cigarette that lays butchered on the coffee table in front of them. Louis hadn't bothered to find Harry to tell him he was leaving, opting to text him instead so he won't worry when he finally realizes Louis is gone. 

"First hit," Norman says, offering Louis one of the joints and a lighter. Louis takes the spliff, lighting the end and taking a deep pull, holding the smoke in his lungs for a long moment before blowing it out slowly. He takes another small hit before passing it over.

Norman wasn't lying when he said the weed was quality. Louis can feel a tingle in the tips of his fingers by the third pass. By the fourth, his head feels light and he can feel some of the tension he'd built up during the night leaving his body. 

Louis' high is taking a toll on his inhibitions, however, and when he looks over to watch Norman blow a long stream of smoke from his lips he can't help but mourn its loss. "Reckon it's a shame to let all that smoke go to waste," Louis tells him, watching Norman take another hit. 

"Yeah?" He says, passing Louis the joint. Louis takes it from him and turns to face Norman completely, walking toward him on his knees over the sofa they're sharing. He comes to rest next to him, Louis’ knees pressing into Norman’s thigh. 

"Yeah," Louis responds before he takes another hit. Holding the smoke in his lungs, he leans forward slowly, keeping his lips parted and waiting for Norman to push him away. He doesn't. Instead, Norman parts his lips and tilts his head enough for Louis to seal their lips together and let the smoke spill into Norman's waiting mouth.

He pulls back when his lungs are empty to watch Norman hold the smoke for a bit before letting it back out again. Louis licks his tongue over his own dry lips and sees Norman's gaze follow the movement. He takes another large hit, leaning forward again to breathe the smoke into Norman's mouth. This time though, he doesn't pull away when he feels Norman draw the smoke into his lungs. Louis takes Norman's bottom lip between his own, sucking gently before licking over it with his tongue. 

He can feel the smoke Norman had been holding pour out through his nose, as Louis pushes his tongue into Norman's mouth. He licks deeply, running the tip of his tongue against the roof of Norman's mouth. They kiss lazily for what feels like ages to Louis, their slick tongues sliding against each other until Louis is breathless. 

When Louis pulls away the joint is nearly burnt down so he deposits it into an ashtray near the sofa. He repositions himself from where he'd been crouched next to Norman to instead straddle his hips. Norman cups Louis' face, pulling him down into another kiss, this one more demanding than the last. Their tongues push together roughly until Louis gives up and lets Norman explore his mouth with hot, wet insistence. Norman breaks the kiss with a few gentle pecks and trails his lips up Louis' jaw until he's sucking at the sensitive spot below his ear. The contact makes Louis moan and Norman responds by raking his teeth over the spot. 

Norman runs his hands down Louis' back while he brings his lips back to Louis', then slips his hands under Louis' shirt to feel his skin. Louis' whole body is tingling from his high and Norman's hands skimming over his bare skin feels electrifying. 

When Norman skates his fingertips up over Louis' ribs, stopping to lightly thumb over his nipples, Louis feels his hips rock down of their own accord. He's half hard just from the kissing and the friction he gets makes him groan weakly against Norman's mouth. 

Norman pulls back enough to look Louis in the eye, "Let me take you to bed." Louis would laugh at the ridiculous, old-fashioned phrasing if he wasn't so turned on by the notion. 

"Okay," he agrees, pulling back to climb out of Norman's lap. Norman stands, picking up the remaining joints and the lighter in one hand, and taking Louis' hand in the other. 

Norman leads him to his bedroom where a large bed covered in a white duvet sits positioned in the middle of the wall opposite the door. There are large glass doors to the left that lead to a private terrace that's covered in a thin dusting of fluffy snow. 

"Can you close the curtains?" Louis asks, not wanting whatever they’re about to do to be on display to the whole city. 

"Course," he replies. Norman drops Louis’ hand to push a switch by the door, which prompts the heavy curtains to glide closed. "Good?"

Louis nods and Norman makes his way to a table by the bed, setting down the joints and lighter. He turns to Louis then, "Come 'ere." 

Louis makes his way over, feeling strangely on display as Norman fixes him with his intense gaze. When Louis stops in front of him, Norman lifts a hand to thread his fingers into Louis' hair, pulling him into another deep, unhurried kiss. Norman uses his other hand to rub his palm over the hard line of Louis' dick. Louis keeps his own hands against either side of Norman's face, liking the sharp drag of the stubble against his palms as Norman's jaw works. 

When Norman pulls away from the kiss he brings his hands to the hem of Louis' shirt, hesitating. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Louis replies and Norman lifts Louis' shirt over his head and drops it on the floor next to them. Norman wastes no time trailing his fingers over Louis' newly exposed skin, and the contact makes him shiver and makes his nipples harden. When Norman's hands find the button of his jeans he pauses again, looking to Louis for permission. Louis nods, giving it to him. 

Louis has never been undressed like this before, slowly and reverently. He's always been the dominate one when he's been with women, stripping them of their clothes while getting himself undressed as well. The few times he's been with other lads had only resulted in rushed hand jobs or sloppy blowjobs, barely allowing time to push his trousers down, let alone to get completely undressed. 

Norman slowly pulls Louis' jeans and pants over the swell of his bum and down his legs. Louis tries to step out of them gracefully but the jeans are tight around his ankles and he stumbles a bit; Norman steadies him with a firm hand on his hip.

Once Louis is rid of his clothes, he finds Norman's hands on his arse, kneading into his cheeks and pulling him close. Norman's hands on him feel so good and all he wants is to feel more of their skin pressed together. "Take this off," he says, trying to pull Norman's shirt up. Norman lifts his arms and lets Louis tug the shirt over his head, stepping back to undo and push off his own trousers and pants. 

Norman is tan and toned, his arms defined, and his cock hard and wet at the tip. Louis reaches out to smooth his hands up and over Norman's chest and down his arms. He loves the feel of the hard muscle under his hands and wonders at how it would feel to have Norman's heavy weight pressing him into the mattress. 

At that thought Louis moves away to crawl up the bed, positioning himself in the middle against the pillows. Norman is watching him, so Louis spreads himself a bit, a silent invitation. Norman takes it, coming to kneel between the V of Louis' legs and running his hands up his inner thighs. 

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," Norman tells him as his fingers rub circles on Louis' body. Louis hates it when people call him beautiful because he's not, and he knows it, and he's usually eager to correct them when they do. But Norman sounds so sincere, and Louis doesn't have the heart to tell him he's wrong; so he lets it go, saying nothing. 

Norman reaches up to palm the underside of Louis' cock, and Louis ruts up against his hand. He wraps his hand around Louis fully in response and begins to tug him slow, but firm. Usually Louis likes his hand jobs rough, but the measured, strong strokes have Louis gasping. Precome is leaking out of his tip and Norman collects it with his fingers to stroke it down Louis’ length. 

Norman keeps stroking him at the same unhurried pace when he leans down to bring their lips together again, keeping himself propped up with his elbow next to Louis' shoulder. The kiss is deep and all Louis wants is to feel more of him. He wraps his legs around Norman's waist, pulling lightly until Norman releases his cock and presses himself fully against Louis. 

Norman rocks his hips against him and the press of Norman's cock against his own is making his toes curl in pleasure. He drops his legs from where they were hooked around Norman's waist, spreading himself wider and letting Norman's hips move freely against his own. 

Norman continues to rut back and forth, the drag of their dry cocks making Louis lose his breath. He wants more, so he slides his palms down Norman's back until they're gripping firmly onto his bum, pulling Norman into him harder. Norman takes the hint and moves faster as he pushes down harder against Louis. 

"Yes, God, just like that," Louis moans out. This is exactly what he wanted, Norman's weight holding him down, his cock rubbing against Norman’s hard stomach and stiff length. It feels _so good_ and Louis knows he's going to come like this if they keep it up. Norman is panting against his mouth, breathing in Louis' every exhale, their lips brushing occasionally. 

Norman keeps his thrusts against him steady and Louis’ orgasm builds slowly, until he’s right on the edge, begging Norman for something to push him over. “So close, please, harder, fuck, Norman, more, please?” Louis pants out.

Norman shifts slightly, grinding down against Louis harder and that does it. Louis’ orgasm hits him hard and the release makes his back arch off the bed and a low groan leave his lips as he comes between them. Norman continues to fuck against him until Louis' spent and the press of Norman's hips against his own makes him whimper from his sensitivity. 

Norman sits back to look at him and Louis thinks vaguely that he should feel a bit embarrassed and exposed, his spent cock softening against his hip, covered in his own come after nutting off from only a bit of dry humping. But the look on Norman's face, instead, makes him feel wanted and appreciated, and he can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.

Norman’s cock sits hard against his stomach and Louis reaches out to wrap a loose hand around it, wanting badly to make him come. He keeps his grip light and teasing, brushing his thumb against the tip before twisting his wrist on the way down. Norman's eyes are closed, mouth open, and he's silent as Louis strokes him. Louis wants more, wants to hear Norman gasp and moan, wants to feel him shake while he comes. 

"Where's your lube?" Louis asks him, and Norman just stares back for a moment before pulling away from him to open a drawer in the bedside table. He pulls out the little bottle and hands it to Louis as he settles back into his prior position, crouching between Louis' legs. Louis pours some of the lube into his hand and reaches back out to wrap it around Norman's cock.

The first wet touch does make Norman gasp and Louis smiles, self-satisfied. He tightens his grip and tugs more quickly. Louis keeps his hold firm as Norman pants and bucks into his hand; it feels good watching Norman come apart, but it's still not enough. What Louis really wants is to feel Norman's body against his again, wants to feel his hardness sliding on his skin. 

Louis slows his hand on Norman, holding his cock lightly as he wraps his legs around Norman's waist and pulls him down. Norman braces himself on his elbows above Louis again while Louis positions them so Norman's dick is resting snuggly between his arse cheeks. Louis reaches around to grab Norman's bum, pulling him more tightly against his crack and pulling his knees back slightly, waiting.

Norman hesitates before he starts to rut lightly against him, seeming uncertain. "Is this okay?" he asks. 

"Yes, it's perfect. Do it harder," Louis replies, gasping at how good it actually feels, Norman’s hardness rubbing back and forth against his hole. Norman's cock is warm and slick from the lube and the easy, wet drag against him is sending ripples of pleasure up his spine.

It takes a few moments of light thrusting before Norman starts to push against Louis harder. The room fills with the wet sound of Norman's slicked length rubbing against him, and with the low grunts and groans Norman is making above him. Louis lifts his head to lick into Norman's mouth while Norman grinds down against him harder and quicker. 

Norman breaks the kiss but doesn't pull back, panting against Louis' mouth, brow furrowed from his pleasure. It feels intimate and erotic watching Norman lose himself from this close up. 

Norman shifts his hips and the new angle has the tip of Norman's wet cock catching on Louis' rim. They moan into each other's mouths at the feeling, and if Louis wasn't still buzzing from his high, and his last orgasm, he'd be hard as a rock from it. Norman does it again, and again, and again until Louis feels like he can't take it anymore it's so good. 

When Norman comes it's with hot, long streams across Louis' arse, panting Louis' name into the corner of his mouth. Norman slumps against him when he’s finished and they lay like that while they both catch their breath. 

When Norman moves to get up Louis can't help the small whimper he lets out at the loss.

"Let me just get something to clean you up with," Norman says, standing. 

As Norman leaves the room, Louis reaches over to the bedside table for one of the joints, and shifts out of the wet spot that’s collected under his bum. He lights the spliff, inhaling deeply, his high from before having faded some. Louis' hoping that if he can get Norman to smoke with him some more, then he won't kick him out now that they're done. He really doesn't want to make his way back to the hotel at four in the morning. 

When Norman comes back he's clean and carrying a wet cloth. He crawls back up the bed to kneel next to Louis, and starts to wipe the drying come off his stomach. Norman is gentle with Louis' soft cock, handling him so carefully that it makes Louis want to cry, although he's not sure why. It must be the weed. He doesn't cry though, electing instead to take steadying puffs from the spliff, and when Norman is done cleaning him off, he throws the cloth off the bed and settles next to Louis. Louis hands him the joint and watches Norman's cheeks hollow and his throat work as he inhales. 

They pass back and forth in silence until Norman tells him he's done and Louis can finish it off. He really doesn't need more; his limbs are heavy and his throat is dry, but he also feels light headed and empty; empty in a good way. In a way that means he's not thinking of all the things he has to do and all the people he doesn't want to disappoint.

Norman rolls to face him as Louis takes the joint from him. He nuzzles his face into Louis' neck, placing a light kiss to his throat and rests an arm on Louis' chest, skimming his fingers over his skin. 

They lie like that, more comfortable silence enveloping them, until Norman suddenly gasps.

"Shit, I forgot I have to get up early tomorrow. My son has a soccer tournament," Norman whispers. 

This is it, Louis thinks, disappointment settling in his gut. This is the moment Norman kicks him out in the middle of the night. He figures he'll save him the trouble and awkwardness by just offering to leave. "Oh. Do you want me to go, then?"

"No, don't go," Norman says, pushing closer, his lips brushing against Louis' skin, making him shiver. “I just forgot ‘til now. I have to remember to set an alarm so I get up for it.”

A flood of relief passes over Louis, and he's not even sure why it matters. He just knows he's really not ready to leave yet. 

"How old's your son?" Louis asks, genuinely curious. 

"Fifteen," Norman replies. Then he lets out a soft laugh as he says, "Fuck, you're probably closer in age to my son than to me."

Louis doesn't confirm what they both know is true, just hands the dying spliff to Norman who smothers the cherry in an ashtray by the bed and reaches to a switch on the wall that kills the lights. Norman reaches over to a clock by the bed and sets the alarm. 

When they pull the duvet out from under themselves to settle in, Norman presses his chest to Louis' back. Normally Louis would protest, he hates to be smothered while he sleeps, but Norman's warmth behind him and strong arms around him are actually a comfort for now, and Louis revels in it until he falls asleep.

\--

Louis wakes up parched and cold, his mobile ringing insistently from somewhere in the room. He gets out of bed and pulls his mobile out of his discarded trousers, checking the caller I.D. before he answers.

"Yeah?" he croaks out.

"Where are you, Louis?" Paul snaps across the line. 

"Relax, I'm fine."

"Since you're 'fine' you shouldn't have a problem getting back to the hotel, _now_. Give me the address you're at and I'll send you a car."

Louis doesn't exactly know where he is, so he tells Paul he'll text him the address and ends the call. 

Louis dresses, not sure where Norman is or if this will be awkward, but wanting to be ready for a hasty escape all the same. 

He makes his way out of the room and looks around the open expanse of the living area and kitchen. Norman's nowhere; Louis never even heard him get up. He sees a blue piece of paper tacked to the door and wanders over to it. 

_Sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I didn't want to wake you. I had a great time last night. Help yourself to anything and make sure the door shuts all the way when you leave. Call me if you want to get together the next time you're in New York._

The note has a nine digit number written on the bottom and Louis programs it into his mobile. He looks around for the biro Norman used and scribbles his own number at the bottom of the paper with a note that says: _Me too. Call me if you want to get together the next time you're in London. xo._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://bisexvalziam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
